Loki's Mischief
by Nightfire01
Summary: Chapter 4 up. Loki, the god of tricks, lies ,and mischief comes to Tokyo and chaos ensues when he plays in the lives of the sailor senshi!
1. Loki Comes to Tokyo

Author's Note: Loki, Odhinn, Thor, Balder, and the place of Asgard come from Norse mythology. Loki is the trickster god, 'the father of lies and deceit. Odhinn is the highest of the gods, the god of wisdom and victory. Thor is the god of thunder and weilds his hammer, Mjollnir, as the defender of Asgard, the place were the gods reside. And Balder was considered the most 'pure' of the gods whom Loki killed. I do not own Sailor Moon. If there are any mistakes I have made, please point them out and I would greatly like reviews. Thank you!  
~ Nightfire Prologue: Loki Comes to Tokyo  
  
Loki was in trouble this time. Well, killing Balder hadn't been a good move either but after mocking the gods and goddess, he was really in for it this time.  
As fast as he could, Loki fled to a strange land, the city of Tokyo. There he would hide for a while, or at least until Odhinn, Freyr, and Thor (as well as all the other gods and goddess in Asgard he had insulted) calmed down a bit.  
He changed to a small gray cat to wander the city streets, looking around for entertainment to amuse himself in the meanwhile.  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!I can't believe I'm late again!!!!" a girl with two balls of hair on her head with two pigtails flying out behind her flew down the street towards him, followed by a black cat. Loki laughed to himself and started to move out of the way but it was too late.  
The girl tried to stop when she saw him but ended up tripping and falling on him instead. The black cat following her looked amused.  
"Stop crying, Usagi and next time watch where your going!" the cat scolded. Loki stared at it in shock. He had thought that outside Asgard, it was normal that animals did not talk. Could it be that this cat was another one of the gods in disguise? He wormed out from under the girl and took off, panicking. When he was out of sight, he tried to catch his breath, thinking. He would keep an eye on that 'cat' and find out more.  
Loki changed into a small bird and taking flight, quickly located the clumsy girl and the cat on the street and followed them. 


	2. The Trickster's Plotting

Author's Note: There is a mix of Greek and Norse mythology in this chapter- I tried to write it so as not to offend anyone's religious beliefs. Thank you and keep up the reviews.  
~Nightfire Chapter 1: The Trickster's Plotting  
  
Loki had been following Usagi and the black cat which he called found it was called Luna, for a few days and had found out a lot of interesting information.  
The gods and goddesses of Asgard had heard of the sailor senshi since Zeus was a common visitor in Odhinn's hall and constantly bragged of them. The girl Usagi was the leader, Sailor Moon, with the cat Luna as her guardian. Her four friends were sailor senshi as well of the planets Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. However, there was one little problem.  
There were four other sailor senshi, Sailors Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Loki knew they possessed different powers from the others and they could cause problems for him.  
He knew that he would have to distract the sailor senshi so he could hide here unnoticed. But he had to make sure whatever he did caused chaos but wouldn't catch the attention of Zeus who would surely inform Odhinn, who would know that Loki would be involved and send Thor and/or Freyr to get him. That could not happen.  
But this distraction could also provide him with a lot of amusement, Loki thought with a smile. 


	3. Usagi and Mamoru

Chapter 2: Usagi and Mamoru  
  
It was dark when Usagi woke that morning. Her room was usually bright in the morning, she thought, sitting up to look for Luna.  
The first thing that she noticed that she was not in her room anymore or wearing her pjs. Luna was nowhere to be seen either.  
"Moon eternal make-up!" she yelled. Nothing happened. She tried twice more but her crystal didn't appear and she didn't transform. She felt odd, not like herself and when she looked down, she realized why. She ran to a mirror and was horrified to find Mamoru looking back at her.  
"Oh gods no..." she said, staring at her, or rather Mamoru's, reflection. This was a major problem.  
  
"USAGI!!!" Mamoru woke to Luna's face glaring down at him. He thought he must have been dreaming, especially since Luna had just called him Usagi.  
"Get going- you're going to be late," Luna lectured sternly. Mamoru stared at her dumbly, confused. That's when he noticed the long blond hair falling over his shoulders. Usagi's long blond hair. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom and nearly had a heartattack when instead of him, Usagi was looking back at him. Somehow, he had become Usagi.  
"Usagi, are you OK?' Luna followed him, looking worried.  
"I'm fine, Luna," he smiled, trying to act like Usagi. He would go about her life while he tried to fix this since that was all he could do anyway.  
  
Loki laughed, almost snoring as he watched Usagi and Mamoru. If the all-powerful Moon Princess and her beloved prince were this entertaining to play with, he couldn't wait to see the other parts of his plan in motion. 


	4. Luna and Yaten

Chapter 3: Luna and Yaten  
  
It had been long day for Luna. Usagi was acting odd and Luna was worried. For once, Usagi had been on time for school, after doing the homework she had forgotten before she left. This was completely out of character for Usagi.  
She curled up on Usagi's bed, yawning. She deserved nice little nap. But she didn't get to sleep for long before something disturbed her.  
"I don't believe you, Yaten! Sleeping again!" Luna opened her eyes to see Seiya, looking clearly annoyed, leaning over her.  
"Wh-"she started but stopped. Her voice was different and she felt heavy.  
"Don't give me anymore excuses, you lazy bum!" Seiya said angrily.  
"But-"Luna started again but then her hand found long white hair. This had to be a nightmare, she tried to convince herself in vain. This was one dream she was desperate to wake from.  
  
Yaten smiled to himself, grateful that he finally found a place away from his brothers to get a little beauty sleep. But unfortunately, he didn't get to sleep before long before something woke him.  
Looking over, he saw Usagi sitting on the other end of the bed that was not his- his bedspread certainly did not have little bunnies and moons on it.  
"Luna? What's wrong?' Usagi looked down at him. Yaten may have been short ( he preferred the term vertically challenged) but he wasn't this short. Something was wrong- Usagi had called him Luna.  
He looked down at his...paws. Black paws. He looked back at his tail and with one paw, touched the crescent moon on his forehead. This was horrible- he was a cat!  
  
This was better than he had expected. Not only was this all very funny, but one of the lunar cats was out of Loki's way. The next time Zeus wanted to brag about the sailor senshi, Loki could take him down a peg or two. 


	5. Seiya and Haruka

Author's Note: This story will be discontinued unless I get more reviews. Thank you-  
  
Nightfire  
  
Chapter 4: Seiya and Haruka  
  
Haruka woke to the sound of loud arguing, which was unusual since it was rare that Michiru, Hotaru, or Setsuna ever raised their voices. She sat up, yawning then paused when she saw black hair that fell over her shoulders. She jumped out of the strange bed in the unfamiliar bed room and looked at her reflection- or Seiya's reflection.  
"Seiya, get your rear end in motion before we're late!" Taiki yelled, sounding annoyed. Haruka was still staring at the mirror, desperately trying to think of a way to fix this- or wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Seiya woke to the strange sound of silence. Every morning it was normal to hear Yaten and Taiki arguing with each other loudly but this morning it was silent. He felt odd- noticing the absence of his long black hair. He noticed a dark blond hair entwined in his fingers, staring at it horrified. He got up and ran to the bathroom, thankful that the other three outer senshi did not seem to be up yet.  
He nearly fell over in shock when he saw Haruka looking back at him in the mirror. 


End file.
